A Trip To Japan
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: During summer, Kimi took Tommy to Japan to meet her biological father Hiro Wantanabe and have a fun day out in Japan with some romance into it
1. Chapter 1

A TRIP TO JAPAN 

By ThomasandTUGSFan

Chapter 1 - Japan Here We Come

It was summer and the young adults rugrats were planning their summer vacation at the Java Lava, however they're not going together. Phil, Lil and Chuckie were planning to go to Las Vegas and with Angelica working at her business in New York and Susie was in L.A as she has her own recording contract, but she was still in contact with the young adult rugrats via mobile and Facebook. Tommy and Kimi were both planning a trip on their own to Japan to meet Kimi's biological father and her step-mother and her half-baby sister. Tommy was surprised.

"So...um Kimi? Why have you invited me?" asked Tommy.

"Well my real dad would like to meet you as I wrote in my letter to him that you're going out with me and maybe we might connect with each other in Japan." said Kimi.

"Well that's great" said Tommy. And they both held hands.

"So what are you guys gonna do when you're in vegas?" asked Tommy.

"The usual stuff that everyone does in Vegas. Gamble and get drunk like crazy!" said Phil.

"Phillip!" said an annoyed Lil. "Yes we're going to gamble and drink, but not crazy!"

"Oh great(!)" murmured a sarcastic Phil. "But you know it's a shame that you guys can't come."

"We'll be fine in Japan don't worry" said Tommy. "But it just something that Kimi want to do with me" he smiled as he kissed Kimi.

"Hey love birds! Public!" said Lil and both Tommy and Kimi both blushed.

THE NEXT WEEK 

Tommy got his bags ready and headed down stairs, Dil was there to see his brother off.

"Have fun in Japan big bro" said Tommy. "Thanks Dil, I will" said Tommy. And they both hugged.

Stu and Didi were waiting outside in the family car and when Tommy put his luggage in the boot, he hopped on board and they all went to airport. When they arrived, they saw Chas and Kira with Kimi waiting with her bags. When the Pickles pulled up in the car park, they met up with the Finsters and soon the annoucer says,

'Flight for A380 for Japan is now boarding. Flight A380 for Japan is now boarding' and so both Tommy and Kimi said goodbye to their parents and they headed to their plane. When they both got their seats they both said, "Japan here we come!" and so the plane took off and charging through the skies, Tommy and Kimi have left America to Kimi's homeland Japan.

E.O.C 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Japan Here We Are

The first stop was Sydney, Australia. Tommy and Kimi were sleeping. Kimi's head was lying down on Tommy's chest and as soon when Tommy woke up he saw the Sydney Opera House and the Harbour bridge.

"Hey Kimi wake up." said Tommy as he nudged Kimi a little bit. "'Oh" yawned Kimi. "Are we in Japan already?" "No look we're in Sydney, were not that far away" said Tommy.

"Wow the love the sky line they have here!" she said. However it was night and when the plane landed onto the runaway in Sydney. The two young adult Rugrats went back to sleep.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

It was 6:30 am and as the sun glared into Tommy and Kimi's eyes they saw what they know.

"Hey Kimi look" said a jet lagged Tommy and pointed out something to Kimi. Kimi was excited.

"We're in Japan!" said Kimi sleepily. There they saw Mt. Fuji, Tokyo tower and the city skyline. The plane landed and so a tried but excited couple were in Japan. It was cold there as it was winter. The two rugrats got there bags and they came for a Taxi. Thankfully Kimi knows how to speak Japanese fluently. They reached their hotel there were two separate beds and a great scene of Tokyo from their room. But before they could see Tokyo, Japan, the two rugrats kids dropped their bags and flopped on their beds. Tommy texted his mum and dad that they have reached Japan safe and sound.

_**Monday - The First Day **_

Still jet lagged, Tommy and Kimi were looking at their first sites of Tokyo, Japan. First they went to Himeji Castle dated back in the 1300's. When the reached their by bus, Kimi and Tommy saw it as an a amazing site.

"Hm, according to the brochure the castle was made back in 1333 by their ancient ruler Aka-mat-su Nor-imu-a?" said Tommy, who can't say the person's name properly. Kimi laughed. "His name is Akamatsu Norimua, the ruler of the ancient Harima Province." she said as Tommy was filming him. "He was a Japanese samurai and a clan leader of the Muromachi Period." and she went on around the castle until they both headed outside.

"Wow it's 12:00 PM, want to go and get some lunch?" asked Tommy. Kimi looked at her watch and saw that it was lunch as well.

"Gosh already we've been here for hours" and she grabbed his hand and they both went to a tea house. When they got back on the bus, Tommy began filming.

"Well it's now 12:00PM and Kimi and I are heading to a tea house somewhere in the countryside. Kimi want to say something to everyone back home?" said Tommy. Kimi waved and said, "Konnichiwa Phil, Konnichiwa Lil and Konnichiwa Chuckie" she smiled and waved. The bus soon pulled up to some trees and a small path. Tommy and Kimi both walked. Everything was very quiet not one thing was heard and there was this little hut that they went near. There were people in robes and welcomed them to their tea house.

"Ah konnichiwa" they said and Kimi spoke in their foreign language. They both sat down and drank some tea. Tommy filmed them drinking tea and having lunch. When they headed out, they both decided to go to a theme park and the one they have chosen was 'Thomas Land' a Thomas the Tank Engine theme park and both Kimi and Tommy both loved Thomas the Tank Engine as of this day.

So they hopped on the bus and both headed straight for the train station, there waiting for them was an electric train decorated in Thomas the Tank Engine colours. When they have arrived at their first station, they took the bus which was also decorated in Thomas colours.

"This is cool you and me waiting to meet the one and only blue engine" said an excited Tommy.

"I know it's great we get to see our favorite characters and have some fun on some rides!" said Kimi.

It was a bit of a long run but finally with the Thomas the Tank Engine theme playing, they saw the theme park up ahed. Tommy and Kimi were both amazed! There were rides full of Thomas theme. They went on train rides behind Thomas, Percy and Lady. Tommy was filming and he and Kimi were having the time of their lives! When they both reached the level crossing, Tommy jumped when he heard Bertie's horn.

"Oh that Bertie's horn scared the complete crap out of me!" and he and Kimi laughed and laughed. And as they went through the tunnel they saw Henry with the elephant and Diesel 10 destroying scaffolding They went to shops and have their pictures taken with the Thomas and Percy and the Fat Controller (Sir Topham Hatt) statues. They even had a ride on a truck and saw all sorts of Thomas episodes as statues. They saw Gordon and Spencer, Percy as 'Jack Frost', Emily saving Oliver, Thomas and Harvey met Murdoch and last but not least they saw all the engines at the engine sheds and have their pictures taken. Then at the end of the line, they saw Percy's rear as he crashed into a Chocolate factory.

They went on more rides, such as 'Rock 'n' Roll Duncan'. Kimi has a fear of roller coasters.

"Hang on tight Kimi were going downnnnnnn" as Tommy filmed Kimi screaming. Duncan was rocking and rolling along. They saw Toby at the waterfall and have fun on more rides, until tried by happy they headed back to their hotel.

"That was fun day wasn't it Kimi?" said a weary Tommy. But Kimi who was about to fall asleep didn't say anything. She just landed on Tommy's shoulders and Tommy carried her back to the bus. "I'll take that as a yes" he said to himself.

E.O.C - 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Another Fun Day

After there big day out at Thomas Land, Tommy and Kimi had enough energy to have some dinner. Tommy ordered some food at a restaurant known as 'Sushi Palace'. While they ate, they watched some TV and they watched some music videos from Japan and around the world. While nothing else on TV wasn't that good, Tommy got his Mac book out and he and Kimi were watching some movies on Youtube. After that they both went on Facebook and saw what there friends have been up too.

Phil and Lil both share the same account and on their status they both said, 'are having fun in vegas - Phil' and they checked out Chuckie's status saying 'having fun in vegas with Phil and Lil'. They uploaded pics. Later Phil was calling on Skype.

PHIL: Hello Tommy, Kimi are you there?

TOMMY AND KIMI: Greeting Phil from the other side of the world.

PHIL: Hahahahahaha. How's Japan?

TOMMY: Fun

PHIL: What you do?

KIMI: We went to Himeji Castle and then a tea house and Thomas Land.

PHIL: Thomas Land? Oh cool I wish I was there now!

TOMMY: Don't worry we got pics I'll upload them on Facebook when I have time. How's Vegas?

PHIL: Not too bad, though we got a bit of crappy hotel room thanks to Lillian!

LIL (In the background): Hey!

CHUCKIE (In the background): Phil who are you talking too?

PHIL: Tommy and Kimi

Chuckie rushed towards the Mac

CHUCKIE: Hey Tommy, hey Kimi!

TOMMY AND KIMI: Hi Chuckie

They chattered until Tommy passed out.

LIL: Poor Tommy long hasn't it.

KIMI: You're telling me

and she yawned.

KIMI: Talk to you tomorrow see ya

PHIL, LIL AND CHUCKIE: "Bye!"

Then while Kimi turned the lights off, she put Tommy into bed and kissed him on the fore-head and she went to bed.

_**MEANWHILE IN VEGAS**_

Phil, Lil and Chuckie were checking around Vegas, they enjoyed the shows and all but Phil and Chuckie have the urge to have to gamble and drink.

"We're not suppose to we're only 18" said Chuckie.

"Get your fake I.D's here!" said a man from the streets.

"Maybe not" said Phil with sly on his face. Lil gave him a dead look to his eye.

"Don't do it Phillip!" but Phil and Chuckie rushed to the man.

"Oh men" she said quietly and followed them on.

"Howdy sir's and ma'm would you like to have a fake I.D so you can have fun in the casinos and have some alcoholic drinks?" said the man.

"Yeah!" said Phil.

"OK so three of you. Alright I'll take pictures of you one at a time so you can get your I.D" as he took the pictures of Phil, Lil and Chuckie. They were pleased.

"Yeah finally some fun!" said an excited Phil. Lil sighed. "Mom's going to kill us" she said to herself. Meanwhile back in Japan many hours later, Tommy and Kimi were having breakfast and they're on there way to sumo wrestling. Tommy have never been to a Sumo wrestling match before and he was excited.

"Sumo wrestling a great japanese sport. I think maybe you should compete Tommy?" said Kimi. Tommy was shocked but Kimi laughed and said, "Just kidding" and she and Tommy laughed. And after the match they will be both heading to a theater were they will see a play and then in the streets of Japan to see some Japanese acrobats. It was then time to leave.

"OK there's the sumo hut" said Tommy.

"How do you know it's that?" said Kimi.

"Duh the pictures never fool me" said Tommy and he showed her the pictures of two sumo's hitting each other in the stomach. The hut was crowded with people who took interest in the sport. Tommy got his camera and started to film the match. Everyone was huddling around the gyoji in the dohyō-iri and so the match begins. Two wrestlers were trying to push there opponents out of the ring. The match went on and on until they had the winner.

Then they went to a theatre which the play was called, _The idiot. _Both Tommy and Kimi found it very magical and artistic. Then they went to a Japanese circus and it was mind blowing for several hours. Later that night, both Tommy and Kimi went around the streets of Tokyo until they went to a bridge known as _Rainbow bridge. _

"Wow ins't it beautiful Tommy?" asked Kimi.

"Not as beautiful as you Kimi" said Tommy smiling. And with that answer both Tommy and Kimi kissed tenderly on the lips.

E.O.C 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Japanese Railways

Tommy and Kimi decided to go to 'Sushi Palace'. When they got there, it was no other than Karaoke Night. They both like to sing. So after when they have dinner, they told people who they like to come up and sing. Kimi was nervous but Tommy put his hand up.

"Kimi film me. The red button there that's the record button and you press it again to pause. OK?" he asked.

"OK Tommy" she said. The song that Tommy was going to sing is '_I'm Still Standing' _by Elton John, Kimi's favorite song. "This goes to my girlfriend Kimi Finster. This is her favorite song" and Tommy grabbed the microphone and soon he started singing.

You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win

Well look at me, I'm coming back again

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Everyone was cheering and Kimi was almost swept in tears. Then she put her hand up.

"This song is for Tommy!" she said and blew him a kiss.

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade

He'd let us in, knows where we've been

In his octopus' garden in the shade

I'd ask my friends to come and see

An octopus' garden with me

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade.

We would be warm below the storm

In our little hideaway beneath the waves

Resting our head on the sea bed

In an octopus' garden near a cave

We would sing and dance around

because we know we can't be found

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade

We would shout and swim about

The coral that lies beneath the waves

(Lies beneath the ocean waves)

Oh what joy for every girl and boy

Knowing they're happy and they're safe

(Happy and they're safe)

We would be so happy you and me

No one there to tell us what to do

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden with you.

The two laughed and cheered. Until it was time to head back to the hotel. "Don't forget Kimi, tomorrow we're going to The Railway Museum at Saitama." said Tommy.

BACK IN VEGAS

"Woohooo!" shouted Phil. "I won!" and he had bags of nickels nearly three! Chuckie was having some drinks and he was nearly drunk. Lil was having less fun. She was feeling gulity about using a fake I.D to get play in Vegas.

"When we get home next week" she said to herself. "I'm going sherd these!" and went off in the casino. While she was in the lights of the poker machines glisten her eyes, the sound of poker machines having three wins was music to her ears. "Ohhh I think I little bit of fun won't hurt" she said to herself.

While she played the poker machines she had her first win and she played again and again. Phil and Chuckie came over and saw Lil playing.

"Uh Lil it's time to go?" he asked. "Lil, Lil" ...LIL!" he shouted. Lil was shocked.

"Er..um..yes Phil?" she asked.

"It's time to go and...are you..gambling?" he laughed a little bit and Lil have no choice but to admit defeat.

"You got me" she murmured. Phil and Chuckie were sniggering but Lil gave them an evil look then she turned to Phil. "If you tell mom that I was gambling, it's going to be your head!" Phil was quiet for the rest of the evening.

BACK IN JAPAN

Both Tommy and Kimi were amazed at the Railway Museum. There were preserved steam, electric and diesel locomotives and rolling stock showcasing the wonderful history locomotion. Tommy and Kimi were both excited that there jaws dropped as soon as they went inside!

At the main exhibition, there was a steam locomotive on the turntable moving around for the people to see.

"This is one of the best railway museums that I have ever seen!" he said while filming. There were even simulators and they both have lots of fun until it was time for the museum to close. Both Tommy and Kimi loved the museum and they had a splendid time.

E.O.C 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Japanese Hot Spring, Vegas Meltdown & Meeting The Father

At Masuyama, both of Tommy and Kimi felt nervous about meeting Kimi's biological father, so the couple decided to head to Masuyama were there is a hot spring to be relaxed and enjoy the rest of the day. But Tommy was still nervous.

"Kimi?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"What if your father doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Oh Tommy, my biological father would like you don't worry. He loved me, but I'm sure he loves you" she said. With that quote, Tommy felt better.

"That's why I love you Kimi you're always nice and kind" he said which makes Kimi very happy that she kissed him. After that they relaxed in the hot tub.

_**IN VEGAS**_

Phil, Lil and Chuckie headed to the 'Golden Nugget' and they were having loads of fun. But Chuckie began to worry.

"You guys what if our parents find out?" he asked.

"Stop being scared Chuckie and have fun!" said Phil. So Chuckie went onto a poker machine but he thought of something in his head. "_I wish I was with Tommy and Kimi_" he thought. But after not winning more money, Chuckie was having a breakdown.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he snapped. "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THESE CASINO GAMES ANYMORE. THEY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY. I MIGHT START A GAMBLING PROBLEM SOON. COME ON PHIL COME LIL WE'RE LEAVING!" he said and Lil agreed but Phil stayed.

"You guys go ahead without me" he said.

"Chuckie are you OK?" asked Lil who was comforting him.

"No I'm not" he said. "I think I'm getting an upset stomach and I'm never gonna drink now 'cause my mom and dad will kill me" he said sadly. So Lil helped him home. He texted Phil to say they were heading back to there hotel and Phil kept on playing.

_**BACK IN JAPAN ON FRIDAY**_

After there day at the hot spring, Tommy and Kimi were checking out of their hotel and caught a taxi to Kimi's biological father's home.

"OK..Well here it goes" said Tommy bravely.

"Don't worry Tommy, my dad will be happy to see you" said Kimi happily. The taxi drove for an hour and finally in the countryside were the blossom's bloomed were the Wantanabe's house. Hiro waved at them.

"Welcome Kimi-san" said Hiro and he hugged her.

"Hi Dad" said Kimi happily. Then Hiro noticed a nervous Tommy.

"And this must be your friend Tommy-san?" he asked.

"He is dad" laughed Kimi.

"Welcome to Japan Tommy-san" said Hiro and he have gave him a 'Hidoso' and so did Tommy and they both shaked hands. Both Kimi and Tommy hold hands and walked with her dad up to the house. They took there shoes off and they went inside. There was Kimi step-mother, Hira Watanabe.

"Hello there Kimi and Tommy" she said as she carried her three year old daughter.

"Hi Hira" she said and hugged her. She was happy to see her and her half step-sister. Her name is San Watanabe she nows walks and talks and she looks a bit like Kimi.

"Hi yay Kimi" she said happily and Kimi hugged her. Even she loves Tommy from the first minute she saw him with her half step-sister. She hugged him tightly that Tommy was nearly choking.

"OK that's enough hugs San" he said and giving the three year old Kimi step-mother. During dinner, they said to Tommy.

"So Tommy-san please tell us about yourself?" he said.

"Well I live in America. Kimi and I are getting graduated next year and I have a passion of film making". He started. "I made a movie about my friends and they got pretty mad that I have unleash there dark secrets. Which I kind of felt bad to do." he said darkly.

"I'm sure you have a happy family?" asked the mother.

"Oh yes, my mom's named Didi Pickles (she works as a teacher at a local high school), my dad, Stu Pickles is an inventor so he stays at home alot. My grandparents are called Lou and Lulu and they're a nice couple. I even have a baby brother name Dil and he's a little bit weird but I still love him" he said.

"Do you and Kimi love Thomas the Tank Engine?" asked San. She was a big fan herself.

"Why yes" said Tommy. "In fact, Kimi and I both went to Thomas Land on Tuesday, we had a fun day. We're going again this Sunday, do you like to come with us?" asked Tommy. San gave her mum and dad puppy dog eyes. She always wanted to go to Thomas Land ever since when she watched the commercials for it.

"OK we can all go" answered her mum.

"Yay!" cheered San.

And they all laughed and talked all around the dinner table.

E.O.C 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Back To Thomas Land And Back To The U.S.A

It was Sunday and after church, Tommy, Kimi, Hiro, San and Hira drove up to the parking lot of Thomas Land. San was really excited.

"We're going to see Thomas!" she said excitedly. Both Tommy and Kimi smiled. They love seeing a child's happiness. They walked into the entrance and the first thing she wanted to go on was a ride behind Thomas.

"Yay, Thomas!" she said happily. The Thomas theme plays and she was having a wonderful time. They saw Bertie, Diesel 10, Henry and the Elephant, Troublesome trucks, workmen and more. They had there photo's taken with Thomas, Percy and the Fat Controller. They swan in the pool were Toby was.

"Ha ha ha splish splash, splish splash" said San.

"Does this remind you of something?" asked Tommy. Kimi giggled and blushed she use to say "splish splash, splish splash" when she was an infant. Tommy cuddled her and laughed too. They also went on the Thomas Adventure ride and once they saw Gordon and Spencer up on the hill, Percy as Jack Frost, Oliver and Emily, Thomas, Harvey and Murdoch and then all the engines in the shed and have their picture taken and then they saw Percy's back as he crashed into Mr. Jolly Chocolate Factory. And at the front near the entrance was Percy covered in 'sticky gooey' chocolate. They bought some more toys at the shops and soon it was time to go home.

"That was fun then the first time!" said Tommy who was exhausted. The Watanabe family were happy too.

**MONDAY - BACK TO THE U.S.A **

Both and Tommy and Kimi got their bags and Kimi's father drove them to the airport. They had a fun time in Japan and are looking forwards to see their friends and family again.

"It's to see you Kimi-cha and you too Tommy-san. I hope you take great care of my daughter in America and tell your mother that I said 'hello'" he said.

"We will" they both said and they hugged Hiro and he set off for home. Tommy and Kimi hugged together and kissed. They were looking forward to head home. They boarded their plane and headed off home and different away. They had many hours of flying through India, Pakistan and then finally over the pacific ocean and then landed safely in California. There they got thier bags and put them on the trolley and waiting for them were there parents and their siblings.

"Mom! Dad!" they both shouted and ran up and hugged them.

"How was Japan?" they asked. They said, "Tanoshikatta desu" both Tommy and Kimi's parents were surprised but Kira knows what they said.

"They said 'It was fun' she said.

"Oh mom, dad said 'hello' for you" and Kira just smiled.

When they got home, they noticed Phil and Lil and also Chuckie were in BIG trouble.

"You two are BIG trouble!" snapped Betty.

"For what?" they both said.

"For the fake I.D's" she scolded. Lil had forgot to shred them.

"Oh man" they moaned.

"As punishment, you're grounded that means no TV, no desert and no video games for four weeks!" she said.

"Oh come on!" said Phil.

"Rules are rules and I'm the boss here" she said. As Chas and Kira came in Betty showed them the fake I.D from Chuckie. Chuckie had shade of red he then said.

"It was Phil he started it all this!" he said and pointed at him.

"Hey you were part of the idea of it Chuckie" said Phil angrily and with that comment, Chuckie had no choice but to admit defeat. Tommy and Kimi laughed and the rest of the parents and friends had.

THE NEXT WEEK

Tommy and Kimi had a big welcome home celebration at the Java Lava and Tommy showed his video called 'A Summer Trip To Japan'. The parents loved it and in the end Kimi kissed Tommy on the cheek and Tommy was blushed bright red. After that things were normal as usual. The grown up Rugrats spent there summer in the US. Tommy and Kimi both went to a movie, Phil and Lil and Chuckie did do chores but they watered it down as all of them went to see an Emica concert with a special guest, Elton John. He even asked Tommy and Kimi to up on the stage and request a song, the song is...well you guessed it:

You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win

Well look at me, I'm coming back again

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (fading)


End file.
